summer camp for Underchevers
by forevernalwaysmine
Summary: Sakura a gothic/emo loner is going to a summer camp for underchevers. SakuSasu,NaruHina,NejiTen,InoShika,
1. Chapter 1

**Summer camp for underchevers**

**disclimair:i dont own Naruto,and never will.**

**A/N:Hey ppl hope you all like my new story Summer camp for Underchevers!**

**Sakura's pov:**

I once again woke up falling from my bed.'just great' i thought as i heard my mom comeing 'today is the last day of school, oh joy' .At that moment I heard my anoying mother smileing at me. "hey sweaty! ready for the last day of school?!"she said exitedly.I just staired.

"no mom, leave me alone..." i said covering myself with the covers again. i saw her frown at me. 'just great, here comes the famouse crying.' i thoguht rollig my eyes.At that moment i herd my mom sobbing 'such a drama queen..'i shook my head at her.

"what is it mom?" i said mono-tone "sweaty...do...you...love me?" she asked looking down at me."yes mom i do love you, you'r my mother.'' i said boredly.Then i saw her smile again."then get ready for school sweaty its the last day of you Jr. year!" and then she left.

I got up and went to my closet i piced out baggy black chained pants and a pink and black shirt. i got a beanie and put it over my long pink,red and black hair , then i got my pink eye shadow and black eyeliner and put some on. then i got my skatebording shoes and got my skatebored and messeger bag,then finally left.

I got to school wich was KHS ,A.K.A. the dumest school on earth..well thats what i thought.When i got there i saw all the populars there aswell.They gave me "the look".You want to know why?

well because I am an underchever,a loser, or in other words a loner.yes people I am what i am...but im not the only loner around here. there are others that just want to be left alone like i do.

Well anywho, as i walked to the front of the school building ther was "the guy" yes in this god dam school ther wasalso a guy..everyone the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Ok so since i don't really have anything to say about myself lets start with all the populars.

#1. Uchiha Sasuke, coldhearted basterd, arogent basterd,very quiet guy, has a fanclub of sluty girls,and what else could i say...oh yea did i mention he's a basterd???!

#2.Yamanaka Ino, ok shes a total slut,is very bitch and skiny,she is the head cheerleader,but what i dont understand is that why she's not in love with Sasuke she likes Shikamaru Nara, I don't know why but she does.

#3.Uzimaki Naruto,Well he's ok, very funny dude, and well yea thats ll i could really say...oh and hes very loud..

#4.HyuggaNeji,very much like Sasuke,no wait yeah...just like Sasuke...so yeah hes also a basterd that likes destiny too much...

and thats all the ones i know about...

As i walked to my class i bumped into Sasuke , he glared at me as well as I glared at him. "out of my way Uchiha" i said before i pushed through him and his 3 friends.

they all just staired in shock. Then i herd Naruto laugh and say "Haha Sasuke-Teme just got pushed by a girl! " i smirked and headed to class.

After school i went home skateboreding like aways. "god" i thought "the teachers are such a pain in the ass, so glad it was the last day of work...finally sometime to myself and no more work,no more people trying to talk to me" but i thought wrong beacuse when i got home...I was in for alot.

"WHAT!!!!! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!!!! I REPET I AM NOT GOING TO A STUPIED SUMMER CAMP FOR UNDERCHEVERS!" that was it. my god dam perants were sending me to a stupied summer camp for the whole summer!

"but sweaty you're ganna goeven if ou dont want to " my dad said with a smirk on his face. I glared at him "I hate you" and then i went to my room to pack my stuff. I was leaveing tommorow.

**so what do you think?! well hope you like it! please review if you want to! v**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclimare:i dont own Naruto!**

**a/n:hey ppl here is another chp for summer camp for underchevers! thanx to my reviewers! im so sorry for the late update!**

**chp.2 I can't belive it!**

**Sakura's Pov:**

As i walked down the satirs of my home to the car i saw my parents faces. My dad had the Whatever face, and my mom well she was smileing.I have weird parents..

its been like this ever since my older and much better sister went to the best college Kanoha for the talented go to.yep my perents want me to be like her...perfect,colorful,and peceful.

yup im nothing like that,im, wierd, a loner, a straight C student,yep thats why my perents like her more than me, i even think they dont want me...they show me that alot, well moslty my father...god i hate him...

After about 10 min my Dad took me to my new hell whole... The stupid Camp Kanoha. It was only for teens so i wasn't ganna see little anoying children running around,that was a good thing!

When i got off i said good bye to my parents and headed inside. Once i got there i was shocked. The first thing i saw and bumped into was...

Uchiha Sasuke, he smirked at me. "seems we have been bumping into me alot lately pinky" I glared at him

"dont call me pinky,basterd" he just kept on smirking at me.Then i knew i was in hell when he...Winked at me and left.

I shook my head and headed to were the slip to my room was. when i got there i saw Ino,Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru there. I was more suprized to see them there.

I shook it of and went to the counter.I had room #120 the last room in the camp. I smirked 'perfect' and then i got my stuff and left to my new room

so as i went to the hall ways thats were i saw Ssuke makeing-out with another slut.i just wached in horror as I walked away.

But no, ofcourse life is a bitch so this is what happened after that. why does god have to hate me?...i dont know...

Sasuke looked at me and smirked "hey pinky jealuse?" he said with one of his cocky smirks. i rolled my eyes on him "ha, in your dreams chiken butt hair, me jealuse of you, not in a million years."i said glareing at him even more.

"whatever pinky well see about that, next thing you kow you'll be all over me.." he said letting go of the girl and going tords me. he was infront of me now

then he kissed me,and ofcourse god doesnt hate me that much so,next thing i now i punched him in is 'oh so good looking face' "basterd, why the hell did you do that Uchiha ?!" i said getting even more mad than i already was.

He got up an smirked at me. "your ganna be mine Pinky, dont you forget that" and with that he left. but then there was another problem.he went straight to my room number. thats it god does really hate me.

In the room:

Sakuras pov'

I went to the room and found sasuke there in the only bed i glared at him "what are you doing here Uchiha?" i asked as i glared at his stupid smirk "oh this is my room number 120, what are you doing here?" he said flurtatiosly

"this is my room number too, thats why im here" i said glareing at him. he smirked again. "oh is that so? or are you just here to makeout with me? i wouldnt mind though" he once again winked at me.

i rolled my eyes on him. "no uchiha this is my room number" i said before putting my stuff in a corner. then i was takeing cloth out. "what a re you doing ? " he asked me.

"what do you think im doing?" i said rolling my eyes again. "im takeing a shower if you dont mind, this is my room too." and with that i left to the only restroom there was.

durning the bath:

sakura's pov

I was takeing off my cloth and i wraped a towl around myself when i herd the door open. i jumped back and uchiha was ther jumping up and down.

"what is it? cant u see im naked and i want to take a shower!?!" i was pissed off!

"I need to go" he siad unziping his pants and going for the toilet. i laughed my ass off and left so he could do his buissness in there.

when he got out i was sitting in the bed still with only a towel wraped aound me. he just staired and smirked.i glared at the smirking figure infront of me.

"what is it ?" he laughed and took out my underwear from behind his back...they were pink and back...my mouth was oppened and my eyes went wide something like tis(o.0) and then i grabed them from him and ran to the bathroom.

I herd him laugh at me and then i herd him say "nice underwear! fits you pink and black!" i blushed alot and took a shower...dam i hate the world...

after the shower:

i went outside and i was in my pj's wich was black shorts and a black sports bra. Sasuke just staired at me and almost drooled i rolled my eyes.

"what havent seen a girl in her pj's before?" i asked putting my stuff way.he just smirked.

"wow pinky never new you had a nice body...thought you woud have cuts everywere since i herd that you cut yourself alot " i froze there looking down at the floor.then i glared at his smirking body.

"who told you that? and what if i do cut myself ?what's it to you?" he stopped laughing and just staired.

"you do dont you?" he said glareing at me. i glared back "so ?" i snapped at him "its bad you know that right?" he siad standing up and going tords me" i backed away and looked in to his eyes.

"yeai know, and i dont care, i have my resonse to do that" then the next thing i know...he was infront of me bodys almost touching...i blushed and looked down.

then he took my hand and turned it around and he saw all my cuts some were even bleeding. he staired at me. i was still looking at the ground.

"why?" he asked me i just staired at the ground. "im not telling a persone i dont know and trust" i said before i went to the bed and coverd myself to sleep.i herd him go to the only bed and lay down next to me.

i felt pain overwell me and i felt tears running down my face..."i hate you...stupid camp...i hate you too..."i thoguht as i fell into my own little dream of darkness...

**so ppl what do you think??!! well thanx for reading! please review if you want! and im still so sorry for the late update,i haven t had time,but ill make sure that chp 3 is going on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppl B.B.'s back! with a new chapter! hope I didnt take that long to type this! Thank you for all the reviews and i will make it more detailed if you all want! so yea hope this is better than the frist two! **

**Chp.3. Always alone by heart...**

**The next day Sakura's pov':**

I woke up at 7:00am and sigh as i got myself up to go take a shower and change.After a while I got out of the shower and changed into my outfit of the day.

I wore black baggy pants with red and black chains ,a black tank top ,my black beany,my red and black gloves, my choker,and for make-up some black eyeliner and red eye shadow.yup as you can tell im very diffrent from most girls.

As I wakled out of the room I herd Uchiha wake up and fall off the bed, I laughed at him from a distance.then I went to the back of the camp were there was a lake.

Oh did I mention what the camp was like, no i havent, well ok ill tell you. In this camp they let us do whatever we want, exept we have to go to see the a therapist every Friday and sundays,well its diffrent for everyone we all have it diffrent days.

The owner of the camp is Tsunada my moms best friend that's why I got to come for free and stay in the last room, but aperintly I have to have a room mate Uchiha Sasuke. Also in this camp we can stay over diffrent rooms if we would like to but, thats not for. the only thing i like to do is be alone,for the rest of the summer.

I walked to the lake and sat on the balcony it had. I took out my ipod and started to listen to the some of my favorite songs. I looked around me and no one was in site. so I did the thing I have wanted to do for a long time now.

Sing, yup I felt like singing my heart out, to scream what I feel if I had to not to hide it anymore from anyone.I feel pain,sorrrow,and i was going to sing A song that resembled alot about me,my life ,but most of all my heart.

but what I didnt know was that someone was watching and listening to everything that I was about to say.

_**I can't believe that I"m here in this place again  
How did I manage to mess up one more time?  
This pattern seems to be the story of my life  
Should have learned this lesson by the thousandth time**_

'Cause I promise myself I wouldn't fall  
But here I've fallen  
I guess I'm not as strong as I thought  
All I can do is cry to You

Oh God You have to save me  
You're my last and only hope  
All my right answers fail me  
I can't seem to make it on my own

I always thought that I would be strong enough  
What made all of them fall couldn't take me down  
Yeah, did I think that I was above it all  
I have learned that pride comes before the fall

I can't promise that I won't fall  
'Cause here I've fallen  
I know I'm not as strong as I thought  
All I can do is cry to You

I cryed after that, that was the only thing I could do at the moment. I cryed and cryed "why is it ll the time I try to love, I try to feel, I get hurt, I get pain in return...am I not suppose to love?..." I asked myself.

Then I felt someone was behind me ,I turned and found Uchiha there looking at me. but the thing that got me mad was that he was smirking at me.I glared at him

"What do you want Uchiha? and take that stupid smirk off you stupid face basterd" I said getting up and wiping my tears off my face. "Hn,why are you here?" he asked me. I just glared even depper hopeing he would die right there and then.

"What am i doing here? well i could aske you the same question idiot" I said as I walked to were he was. I was satanding infront of him and I noticed he was way taller then me i think about 1 or 2 heads taller.

"Well, im here beacuase I wanted to spend some alone time ok" he said as I just walked pass by him. Then he got me even more mad than I alreday was. he said the same words my ex-boyfriend said to me

"You dont know what being alone really is do you Sakura?.."

I turned to look at him and glared "Oh really i dont?! well then tell me what it really is!" I screamed at him.he now was glareing at me.

"Being alone is what I am ok, I have one of the worst lifes in history you want to know why?! well I live by myself all the time thinking that someday my parents might want to come and visit me so we could spend time together with me, but no they only call me and say that they love and they tell me that they will come soon, oh and did you know that I have an older brother that is perfect at everything ?! no you didnt becuase you dont even know who I am and what i've been through! so if I were you I wouldnt say anything at all !"

I was looking down anger was revolving around me now then i said something that swor not to say to anyone after I had said it once before.

"Oh yeah ! you think your the only one?! well your wrong ! I have to go through alot more shit than you do, I have to live with perents that hate me ! at least I would want someone to love me to tell me that im important. I also have an older sister that my perents adore, your alone yes I get it but yor not alone by heart like I am! you don't know what pain, lonelyness and sorrow really is...so dont tell me that I dont know what being alone really is because you dont know how it really feels like to be hated by everyone that you thought loved you..."

I saw Sasuke's face and it looked like he was shocked. I saw that I had tears running down my face now and I was looking down. I was in pain at this moment.

"Im leaveing." and with that I left . leaveing the person I hated the most.

**Sauske's pov:**

I saw Sakura pass by me, that got me mad she just ignord my question! no one ignors me! then I was stupied enof to answer her question,but after that I mest up big time. because this is what happened.

"well, im here beacuase i wanted to spend some alone time ok" I said as she just walked pass by me. Then I got her even more mad than she alreaday was. I said something that her ex-boyfriend said to her when they had broken up, and how do I know this well im Uchiha Sasuke I know everything about everyone in the school."You dont know what being alone really is do you Sakura?.."

She turned to look at me and glared " oh really i dont?! well then tell me what it really is!" she screamed at me.I now was glareing at her.

"being alone is what I am ok, I have one of the worst lifes in history you want to know why?! well I live by myself all the time thinking that someday my parents might want to come and visit me so we could spend time together with me but no they only call me and say that they love and they tell me that they will come soon, oh and did you know that i have an older brother that is perfect at everything ?! no you didnt becuase you dont even know who I am and what i've been through! so if i were you i wouldnt say anything at all !"

then she told me something I would have never known that happens in her life. it shoked me really it actually did.

"Oh yeah ! you think your the only one?! well your wrong ! I have to go through alot more shit than you do, I have to live with perents that hate me ! at least I would want someone to love me to tell me that im important. I also have an older sister that my perents adore, your alone yes I get it but yor not alone by heart like I am! you don't know what pain,lonelyness and sorrow really is...so dont tell me that I dont know what being alone really is because you dont know how it really feels like to be hated by everyone that you thought loved you..."

Then the only thing I remember was that she left me there.

I shook my head and sat down were Sakura was sitting a while ago. "hn, She is amazing...I would have never thought that...no wonder Gaara dated her...hn, mabye..."

and with that I left inside I had to go to the stupied therapist.

**Sakura's pov:**

I left Uchiha there I just ran and ran to the inside of the school were my room was "god dam it why in the hell did i say that!" i screamed to myself when i had already gone inside the room. I hit my head over and over again agenst the wall.

then idtopped after a while "hn, what could i do about it now anyways, he stays with me.."and with that i grabed my ipod and fell asleep.

**After some time:**

After a while i woke up and found Uchiha laying next to me.I grumbled few things and sat up. "hn" was all he said to me. I rolled my eyes and lay back down in the bed."is that all you can say after what happend Uchiha?"I asked the person next to me.

He smirked at me. "yeah got a problem with it Pinky?" I just rolled my eyes at him and lay back down."Dam..this is going to be one long hell of a summer." I thought as i got up and went to my suitcase.

I grabed my note book and started to write down lyrics that poped into my head. I always wanted to be a rock band lead singer it was my dream, it was that art, or a pro skater. (an: yea those are my dreams,oh and the lyrics I made them up on this next song! please tell me what you think!).

_cant belive your gone,_

_i styed aupall nigh thinging what went wrong,_

_im glad you dissapered ,_

_out of my heart,_

_i feel much better now,_

_much better without you,_

_its clear that i dont need you,_

_missing you is pain,_

_loveing you is hurt,_

_i dont need to hear a single word,_

_thought you were the one,_

_let you in and oppened up,_

_broke me into pices,_

_shattered me inside,_

_used me like a doll,_

_i walk along this no name streets_

_at the eged of breaking down_

_nothing feels alright,_

_everythings so wrong,_

_but youll come back to me_

_crawling pleading begging me._

_missing you is pain _

_loveing you is hurt,_

_i dont need to hear a single word,_

_thought you were the one,_

_let you in nd opened up,_

_broke me into pices,_

_shattered me inside,_

_used me like a doll,_

_all the lies you made,_

_even if you is all ok,_

_theres always something wrong,_

_try to make me feel alright,_

_but you used me like a doll,_

_played with my heart,_

_but i rather feel the pain,_

_than you messing with my head,_

_can't belive you tryed,_

_some day ,_

_youll want me back,_

_regret what you have done,_

_im so glad your gone..._

I smiled at the lyrics infront of me "Yes i finally finished it yeah! my 24th song!"I said cheering,[also forgeting that Uchiha was still next to meI looked beside me and Uchiha was there just staring at me like I had a second head.

"What?" I asked him. "Hn" and thats all I got. I rolled my eyes at him and went to go get my p'jays on. After that I went to sleep._ "and this is only my second day of this summer camp, man this sux"_ I thought as i drifted into a deep sleep.

**Well this was my 3rd chp.! thanx for reading hope you liked it and review if you would like to! well see you next time in the next chp! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4.New friends?...**

**An/ well hello every one i hope you liked the last chp and i hope you like this one aswell ! well here's the 4th chp. to Summer camp for Underchevers! hope you guys enjoy! Oh and for the heads up. this chp is gongto be a little pervy. why? well cuz my friends dared me to do it and i do not back down on a dare!! XD srry its late!!**

Sakura's Pov:

I woke up and I sigh as i saw Uchiha wasn't there next to me as he usually is.I got up and headed to the bathroom to go take a shower.

But as soon as I got in there I regret even getting up. ...

Becuase when I got there Uchiha Sasuke was there almost naked infront of...I watched in horror as he was about to take of the towel he had ,covering his so called glory...It was all in slow motion like in those movies of Matrics...and not only was that bad but I was also only in a towel covering my whole body aswell.

Then like god had herd me complain a few days ago. He took it off and then he turned to look at my flushed dissterbed face, and then the worst thing of it was that he was naked and smileing his oh so sexy looking smirk.

"Like what you see Pinky?" and that was it I got mad and threw him my shirt in his face. "No, you perv put something on!!" I screamed at him. He kept on smirking at me.

"Naw I like to feel freedom once in a while you know." He was walking tords me now and naked** (An: trys to hold down the hormonic Fangirls nooooo!back away!). **I backed away from him.

"Yeah um im getting out of here!" and before i could move he was holding my waist. "Aw come on Sakura...don't you wanna play a little after all you are mine arnt you?.." he said it in a saducive voice.

Then i got back to my sences and kicked his manly hood. "Not even in your dreams Uchiha" and with that i walked out of there. But the bad thing was i was blushing...Aw no...

When i got out I was haveing images that really were disterbing.The image of Sasuke's...Manly hood...gross but it was long and big...ewwww...how discusting!

**Normal pov**

Sakura blushed even more at the thought of Sasuke's good looking body. Then like she just called the big pervert he came out of the bathroom in is cloth..and he was smirking.

"What Pink couldnt take me all at once?" Sakura just rolled her eyes and got her cloth and went into the rest room. After 30 min she came out with her out fit as always with her chained pants and everything.She shook her head when she saw the mess in the room.

"God damn it Uchiha I came here to relax not to clean up after your stupid pig mess" she said to the laying figure ontop of the bed . He just rolled his eyes and rolled over. "Hey pinky come lay down next to me" Sasuke said with a wink. Sakura rolled her eyes on him "Get lot loser" and with that she left outside.

**Outside with Sakura:**

Sakura walked out of the room and headed to the back of the camp. There she saw Ino and ths girl with four weird ponytails fighting and it looked like Ino was loseing Sakura since she had nothing to do and Ino did look pretty bad she went to go help her out.

"hey you! leave her alone!" Sakura yelled while Ino was getting punched in the face."Yea even if that stupid big forhead girl helps you Ino shes still ganna lose and Shika will be mine and never you'res"

Sakura's eye twiched when she herd her call her 'big forhead' " thats it! you stupid peice of white trash come over here!!" and Sakura took her from the hair and started punching her. by the time she was done with her Ino was twitching at the sight and Sakura looked calm and pretty bored... **(o.0)**

Ino got up and looked at Sakura "hey Sakura, thank you so much!!" Ino wailed . Sakura just started at the talking blond in front of her.

"so like i was saying Sakura you are a life saver thank yo so so soooo...! MUCH! can you be my friend?" thats when Sakura froze. "Wait what??" Sakura said confused at the blonds words .

"yea like i said you wanna be my friend?" Ino asked her eyes fool of exitment. Sakura sighed "yea sure ok" Ino squealed. "ok then lets go meet the rest of the gang!" Sakura stoped her "wait,Ino...Iwould recomend you putting some make-up on your cheek is kinda blue.." Ino frowned

"good point" and with that they went to the bathroom and tey lasted about 30 min in there just for Ino to get fixed. Ino walked out of the bathroom satisfied at her self and Sakura just rolled her eyes and followed the happy blond girl.

Ino dragged poor Sakura inside of the lunch room.Everyones eyes locked on them. Everything went silent and Sakura sweat droped "God what the hell are you all stupied idiots looking at!!" she barked at them. Then they all went back to what they were doing before they had come inside.

Sakura followed Ino to were all the popular people were, Ino smiled as she saw Shikamaru wave at her. Ino blushed as he was walking towrds them. Sakura smirked at her stupiedness.

"Hey Ino, Sakura?" he said lookeing at the bored body infront of him. "sup Shikamaru." Sakura said lookeing at him. "Hey, I didnt know you guys were friends..." he said smirking at Ino.Ino blushed and looked away.

"Yeah we are friends its just that we never talk anymore...right Ino?" Sakura smiled at ino. Ino noded "yea thats right we haven't talked in a long time!hehehe" Shikamaru smiled at Ino lookeing at her in the eyes and then left with no other word.

Ino sighed and frowned as he left."Dam...he didnt even notice me...again" Ino let her head fall. Sakura sighed and looked at the depressed Ino. "No Ino he totally noticed you...the way his eyes were lookeing at you before he left! come on Ino he totally digs you." Sakura smiled confortly at her.

"You think so?" Ino asked Sakura. "Yea i totally think so!" Ino smiled at her "you know Sakura i think your my very first real friend" Ino said hope in her eyes.

Sakura felt weird but for some strange resone she felt the same way."Ino you are my very first friend..." Sakura said smileing back at the now exited Ino."omg Saku! you really mean it dont you!" Ino smiled widely and then hugged Sakura.

"yay! ok then lets go see the rest of the guys!" Ino dragged Sakura to where Naruto,Neji,and Sasuke were.Ino walked happly to them while Sakura glared at the smirking Uchiha.

"hey guys look who's my new friend!" Ino said grining at them.Naruto grind back ,Neji smirked and Sasuke also smirked and looked Sakura up and down. Sakura before she could scream at Sasuke for being such a perv Was getting hugged by Naruto. **(0.o)**

"Hey Sakura-chan! welcome to the group!"Sakura smiled and looked at him "yeah i guess you guys are ok, but i dont know about the coldass over there and the uke over there." she said pointing at Neji then Sasuke. They both glared and Sakura just smirked at them.

Naruto laughed and Ino was just stuck out her tounge at them.Neji then got up and went infront of arm crossed Sakura. "What?" Sakura said. Neji opened his eyes and looked at her in the eyes "The names Neji. welcome to the group" and then he walked away.

"Thats the way i like it" Sakura said as he passed her. He just smirked and kept walking. She then turned to Sasuke. "What the Uke dosent have anything to say to me?" she said Sasuke then got up and walked infront of her. he bend down to her ear and whispered something no but she could hear.

"we'll see who's the Uke later on tonight...Pinky" he then gave her a kiss in the cheek and said smirking at her "welcome to the group" he then walked out like neji did. Sakura glared at him as he passed her.

Ino and Naruto just staired at her. "What was that Saku?" Ino asked Naruto was not even paying attention anymore because he saw something that intrested him in the breakfast line. Then Ino looked at where he was staring at. Ino smirked

"Naruto...who's that girl with the long...wait...isn't that Neji's smaller cousin?!" Ino said shocked at Naruto. Naruto blushed and looked away "..." was all he said. **(an: can you even say that! XD)**

"Omg NARUTO! thats so adorable why dont you go and talk to her?" Ino asked the now even dark blushing Naruto.

"I-I cant remember, Neji worned me before.when i asked her who that hotty was he almost killed me!" Ino sweat droped and sighed "true he will kill you"

Sakura then smirked at them and walked towerds Hinata. who was now looking at her and she was smileing. "Hey Hinata" Sakura said Hinata smiled at her " hey Sakura-chan, what up?" she said looking at Naruto.

"you wanna hang out? were going to the park later on today so Naruto was wondering if you would like to come with us...you know..." Skura winked at her and Hinata blushed " N-N- Naruto? wants me to come?" she asked confused "yea Naruto, so will you come?" Sakura asked with a warm smile.

Hinata smiled and blushed at the thought of Naruto "yea totaly ill met you at your room at 3:00 ok?" Sakura smiled "yea ok! see ya Hinata!" and with that Sakura went back to a blushing Naruto and gringin Ino.

"hey guys were going to the park at 3:00 ! " Sakura said as she walked to the doors of the lunch room.INo folllowed and so did the exited Naruto.

"so Sakura what car are we going in?" Ino asked as they walked to Sakuras room. "hm, well idk i never thought about that..." Ino sweat droped and sigh "the only ones in this camp who brought cars is Naruto,Neji, Shika, and Sasuke...but they only have enough room for two people in there car so..." Ino said as she tryed to figure the problem out.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino trying to be smart for once in her life. "um Ino, im guessing you go with Shikamaru,Hinata will go with Naruto or Neji and I go with...dam it! ill have to go with Sasuke...ok mabye you go with Sasuke i go with Naruto and Hinata goes with Neji! yea there you go!" Sakura said as she Smiled and went inside her room

When she went in there Sasuke Neji and some other tomboyish looking girl was there. "Hey guys guess what! were going to the Park at 3:00! you got to come with!...oh Hi Tenten!!"Naruto yelled as he hugged the now grining girl.

"Hey Naruto! hi Ino, and hi...um sorry whats your name?" Tenten said scraching her head. "I dont think we have ever met before,my names Sakura" Sakura said sticking her hand out Tenten took it aswell

Nice to meet you too Sakura!..so you guys are gong to the park at 3:00? can i come with !" Tenten asked exited

Neji blinked and smirked at her. "sure why not we all have cars we can go in,"

Then Sakura smiled and said "alright then its 2:00 and we girls need to go get so called ready to go!"

"Wait i have a question sakura who is going wit who?" Tenten asked then all of a sudden every girl grabed there ride and the only ones left was her and Sasuke she sigh.

"ok since you already decided who you want to go with i guess ill go with Sasuke..." Sasuke smirked and grabed her by the waist. "ok everyone go get ready me and sakura have things to do" and with that everyone was gone.

"holy shit Sasuke what do you want that yo made them all leave?" Sakura saw Sasuke smirk and then he said " I want you..."

Sakuras eyes went round like theis (o.0) "holy shit, im not likeing the look on his face...god please help me!!" she thought before he closed the space between them and they kissed.

**Well that was it for chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it! :D.**


	5. Author's Note

**IM SORRY!**

**Author's note: **

**im sooooo srry to all my readers!! i really am but i dont think im ganna be abel to finish the story this summer!! im too busy with things so if any one would like to take over my story please tell me!! **

**You can reach me in any of these websites! **

/woundedheart27

/xXFakexSmileingxIdiotXx

or in my yahoo account

**So srry for not finishing the story but if you wouldlike to continue it please tell me in any of the given websites! thanx for reading!! **


End file.
